Vampire night
by dukefan01
Summary: Shuhei Hisagi was unwillingly turned into a new vampire after a set of circumstances. Now the new vampire has to help his new allies against the vampire hunters as war draws closer and closer. Summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

**I made this fan-fiction for my little sister. She's obsessed with vampires and I like bleach, so combining what we both like, I came up with this. This is dedicated to her. Also, I do not own Bleach or any other show, movie, or book. Hope you enjoy. This story is based in its own time and the only thing I'm using from bleach are the characters, nothing else. Hope you enjoy, so without wasting any more of your time, here's the story.**

Shuhei Hisagi walked along the street. He was a young boy, about seven with black spikey hair that was everywhere and large green eyes. "He looks good." came a blood filled voice. Shuhei froze, he didn't like it at all, and even though he wasn't sure it sounded like a vampire. As if confirming his thoughts, a tall man walked out of the shadows. He had white hair and red eyes, with a brown trench coat over his clothes. (1). He looked down at Shuhei. "So you know what I am then, then you must also know that I'm going to kill you now." he said. Shuhei let out a small whimper, realizing that he had to run. The vampire came closer to him and the boy didn't know what to do. It grabbed him by the neck and slashed at him face. Shuhei cried out when his three of his claws drug down the right side of his face, drawing blood and leaving three long and deep cuts. Shuhei started to cry as he bent down to bit him then he was suddenly flung back. Shuhei looked up. The man standing behind him had white hair with amber eyes. He looked down at Shuhei and gave him a small smile. Then he pulled out a sword and tock on the vampire. The two fought until the latter ran. Then he looked down at Shuhei.

"Get home kid, it's not safe for you humans at night." he said. Shuhei saw how pale his skin was.

"Y…you're a vampire!" Shuhei said in surprise. He nodded at Shuhei. "A…are you going to kill me?" Shuhei asked. He smacked Shuhei upside the head. "You idiot. If I was going to kill you then why would I have saved you?" he asked. Shuhei shrugged. "Get home, your such a pain in the ass you know that." he said. Shuhei nodded and fled. He turned back to get one last look at the vampire to see his tattoo of a sixty nine on his stomache. With that he vowed to get stronger, like this vampire.

-twelve years later-

Nineteen year old Shuhei was walking down the road. He had three scars that stretched down the right side of his face. On the left side was a tattoo of a sixty nine and a blue-grey strip that went across to the right side of his nose. He had a sleeve less black shirt and black pants. He also had a black chocker and two matching upper arm bands. He had heeded the vampires warning to never walk out at night again, but tonight he couldn't help it. He had to work late and now he was walking home at midnight, caring a sword he had learned how to use. Shuhei was very calm and collected, even though inside he was screaming and terrified. He walked along near the street lights as best as he could when he heard a gurgling sound. He turned around to see three men. One had red hair tied back with brown eyes. The second had spikey orange hair and brown eyes, and the third had blonde hair that covered his right eye. He froze seeing how pale they were and their shirts had red marks all over it. Shuhei slowly started backing away when he knocked down a garbage can. All three looked over to see him, and from the look on his face, they could see that he knew. Shuhei started backing away faster. "Hey kid." said the one with red hair. Shuhei froze and looked over at them. They didn't look any older than him. "You look like you've seen a ghost." the red haired one said.

"You could say that." Shuhei said.

"Renji, he knows, might as well get rid of him." said the orange haired one. Shuhei flushed, he knew this was a bad idea.

"Alright, I got it." the read head said stepping forward. Shuhei drew his sword.

"Try to kill me and I'll kill you vampire." Shuhei said, more confident than he really was.

"You're a smart kid, a little too smart for your own good." Renji said coming closer. Shuhei held his sword firmly, if they were going to kill him, he wasn't going down without a fight. Renji then pulled out in a sword of his own. Shuhei tock his stance and Renji came at him with his sword. Shuhei blocked the attack easily, but the force behind it shock his arms. This vampire was incredibly strong. Shuhei stumbled back a step before retaking his stance, then slashed at Renji with the most powerful attack he could muster. Renji grinned when he blocked it. "Your pretty good kid, to bad it's over." he said. He moved in a flash behind Shuhei and grabbed ahold of him. Shuhei couldn't move. He continued to struggle though.

"What are you waiting for Renji?" the orange haired one asked. Renji then hit Shuhei, and the nineteen year old fell to the ground unconscious. "What are you doing?"

"He's got some skills, why don't we take him back and see what the others say. He might just make a good vampire." said Renji.

"I don't see the harm in it. If everyone disagrees we can still kill him." Izuru said. Renji gave a 'see, I told you so.' look to the other.

"Fine, we'll see what everyone else says, if they agree, we'll turn him into a vampire, if not, then he's dinner." said the orange haired one. Renji nodded and lifted Shuhei onto his shoulder. Then all three left on their way to the hideout.

**(1) The first vampire was Jin Kariya. I hate him, but i couldn't come up with a better example for the first vampire. **

**Well, there was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and comment. Like I said, I'm trying out an idea. Well, I can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy, you'll have to wait a while for chapter 3 though. See you next week! Thanks for the review that i have gotten so far. I hope you have some ideas for me when i get back!**

Renji tossed the unconscious Shuhei onto the ground in the hide out. The other vampires turned to see the young human. "What is the meaning of this Renji?" asked one man with a flat voice. He was tall with silky black hair and grey eyes.

"Oh hey Kuchiki-sama." said Renji nodding to the man.

"You didn't answer my question Renji." he said.

"Sorry Byakuya, I asked him that too, but he ignored me." said the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo, I was not speaking to you. Renji, why did you bring a human boy here?" the man asked, turning to Renji again and ignoring the orange haired boy.

"I thought he'd make a good vampire Kuchiki-sama, he's got some really good skills and seems to know enough about us, that he knew what me, Ichigo, and Izuru were just by looking at us." Renji said. Byakuya sighed as the others ran over to look at him. There was a small girl with black hair and violet eyes, a small girl with bright pink hair and eyes, a bald man with red marks on the corners of his eyes, and a black haired male with two red feathers and two yellow feathers on his face.

"He seems strong." said the tiny girl.

"Maybe, if he was trained properly." said the bald man.

"He's not exactly beautiful is he?" asked the black haired male. They all turned to Byakuya, waiting for his answer. Byakuya sighed, knowing they were going to do what they wanted no matter what he said.

"Wait until he's awake." he said in a flat voice before walking away to go sleep. Something about the boy was familiar, maybe the mark on his face? Byakuya thought about it for a second and had one conclusion. If he was right, all hell will break loose.

Shuhei woke up, but didn't open his eyes. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was the red-headed vampire trying to drink my blood. Did he succeed? Am I dead? If not, what do they plan on doing to me? Should I pretend to be asleep?' Shuhei thought quickly, but all chances of that dashed from his head when he heard Renji's voice from not far away say "Don't try that 'Pretend to be asleep' trick, we know you're awake, I can hear your heartbeat, idiot!" Shuhei pushed himself up to see the other vampires. He glared at them.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Shuhei asked, demanding an answer. Renji just smirked, along with Ichigo.

"Let's ask you this, what's your name kid?" Renji asked. Shuhei just continued to glare.

"How about where'd you get the strange tattoo?" asked Ichigo, still nothing.

"This is going to take forever, just bite him and get it over with." said Izuru from his spot. Shuhei's eye's got huge. So they were going to kill him huh. He jumped to his feet, sword drawn. Renji and Ichigo sighed.

"Not this again!" Ichigo complained.

"I'll handle this one." said the bald one. Renji and Ichigo stepped back.

"Go ahead Ikkaku. Have fun." said Renji. Shuhei stared at each of them in turn, waiting for any of them to attack him.

"What are you doing? They aren't gonna interfere kid, you need to just worry about me." Ikkaku said. Shuhei decided to take his word for it, seeing as how it would be easier to worry about only one enemy at a time. If he did manage to defeat this one though, the others will be on him in a second. He would have to worry about that later though. Ikkaku walked over to the wall to get what looked to be a spear. He grabbed it and instantly attacked Shuhei. Shuhei dodged the first attack by rolling away on the ground. Then a second attack came before Shuhei was ready, pinning him to the ground by his shirt. Shuhei remained calm though, and kicked the spear away, freeing him from the ground. He jumped up onto his feet and swung at Ikkaku. Ikkaku leaped back from the blade, then came at Shuhei with his spear. Shuhei quickly blocked the spear from hitting him and tried to knock it aside. Unfortunately Ikkaku was much more experienced with weapons and reversed the effect, sending Shuhei's sword flying. Then he tackled Shuhei to the ground. "He's all yours." Ikkaku said holding Shuhei down. Shuhei struggled against him, thrashing hard. Ikkaku didn't seem to be having any trouble at all subduing him. Renji walked over.

"No!" Shuhei shouted. The last thing he wanted to do was become one of them.

"Look kid, it's either that, or you'd die. You really don't have a choice either way." Renji said. Shuhei tried to fight Ikkaku as Renji moved his head to the side, and cought fear in the boy's eyes. 'Poor kid, I was terrified too, but he'll get over it.' Renji thought as he bit the boy. Shuhei shouted in anger, frustration, and pain. Then after Renji had taken a good amount of blood, he opened one of his veins and held it so his blood filled Shuhei's mouth. Shuhei tried to spit it out, but Renji wouldn't let him. Unable to breathe, Shuhei swallowed so he could open his mouth to take a gulp of air. Smiling, Renji walked away, and Ikkaku let him go. Shuhei felt sick and then he felt pain. Not long after that, he passed out.

"You didn't need to be so ruff Renji, what if he had died?" asked the black haired woman, smacking Renji across the face, leaving a hand mark that was as red as his hair.

"Rukia, leave him alone. The kid's a vampire isn't he? He got the job done." Ichigo said.

"You're an idiot too." she shouted smacking him. Ichigo sighed, but other than that said nothing. Ikkaku looked over at the boy lying on the floor.

"He'll tell us his name when he wakes up, I hope." Renji said.

"It's not that. That mark on his face, the sixty-nine. Isn't it familiar somehow?" asked the boy with black hair.

"What do you mean Yumichika?" Rukia asked.

"Kensei, Kensei Muguruma had the same tattoo. He is one of the ten great vampires. Do you think he may be connected with this boy?" Yumichika asked.

"I hope not, and if he is, we have one of the ten great vampires on our side too." Renji said.

"I don't see why I'm not a great vampire yet!" Ichigo complained.

"Because you're not skilled enough. Nee-sama worked hundreds of years to finally get the title, what makes you think you'll have it after only a hundred years?" Rukia asked, punching Ichigo in the gut.

"That and you need a unique skill to be a great vampire, which you don't have. On top of thatm the great vampires are typically more than a hundred years old anyway." Renji snorted at him.

"I heard that all ten are supposed to be meeting with the leaders of the vampire hunters." Izuru said.

"What is the list again? There's Kensei Muguruma, Byakuya Kuchiki…" started Ichigo, but Shuhei stirred and cut him off. "Dumb kid." Ichigo said.

"Leave him alone Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Anyway, we'll have to see what happens. They won't be too happy about the new vampire though." said Yumichika.

"It don't matter, we can claim that he was meant to replace Ichinose." (1) said Renji. The pink haired girl jumped onto Ikkaku's back.

"What Yachiru?" Ikkaku asked, annoyed with her already.

"When is daddy getting back?" she asked innocently. Ikkaku froze. She just had to remind him who her father was. The little devil.

"I don't know."Ikkaku said with a groan. Then they left the room, locking the door behind them.

**(1) Maki Ichinose was a member of squad eleven in the series. He had left when Kenpachi Zaraki became Captain and joined with the bounts. He faced Kenpachi and lost, then was killed by the bounts leader Kariya, whom he loyally followed. In this story though, he was killed by the vampire hunters for reasons unknown.**

**Well, there's chapter two. I don't know who the eight other great vampires are, so if you have anyone who you want to see as one, let me know. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, here's chapter three of the story. Thanks for the ideas everyone, I'll try to incorporate any that you have. I was away at Senica hills, which is an amazing christen camp for anyone who would ever like to go. If your interested about it, I would love to provide you with more information on it. Anyway, onto the story.**

Shuhei slowly got to his feet, shaking his head. He quickly lost his balance and fell down onto his butt. Slower this time, he tried again, succeeding. The door then was slammed open and Shuhei jerked around to see Ikkaku and Renji. Shuhei glared at the two and tock a step back from them. "You still scared kid? Heh, pathetic!" Ikkaku said. Then he turned to Renji. "Really smart pick there Renji, he's a regular coward." he scolded. Shuhei glared even more. He wasn't a coward! He'd prove it if he had too. Giving a calm appearance, even though he was panicking on the inside, he picked up his sword again.

"If you think I'm a coward, then come and face me yourself." Shuhei said. Ikkaku grinned, but said nothing else. Instead Renji spoke.

"So, do you realize what all happened?" he asked. Shuhei stopped, to tell the truth, he didn't have a chance to think about it yet. What did happen? He remembered them biting him and forcing him to drink their blood, then he passed out. "I'll tell you, you're one of us now." Renji said.

"WHAT!" Shuhei was in full panic mode now. They turned him into a vampire!

"Calm down kid, even though you pretend you're calm, I can hear your heart racing." Renji said. 'How can he expect me to be calm at a time like this!' Shuhei thought in his head. Ikkaku shock his head and leaned back against the door, this may take a while.

"Let me ask you this kid, that tattoo on your face, where'd you get it?" Ikkaku asked.

"I got it when I was a kid." Shuhei said.

"Does the name Kensei Muguruma mean anything to you?" he followed. Shuhei shock his head. "I see, well out of all the vampires, there are ten great vampires, with twenty lesser vampires. After that is all the other vampires like you. The ten are Kensei Muguruma, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinji Hirako, Kenpachi Zaraki, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Kisuke Urahara. The lesser ones are Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Chad, Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Rukia Kuchiki, and me Ikkaku Madarame. Those are the leaders of the vampires. Unfortunitaly we don't get along and broke up into ten groups, each lead by one of the great vampires. I don't even think that many of them get along even today." Ikkaku said.

"Then you follow the one here?" Shuhei asked. Ikkaku laughed.

"No, I follow Kenpachi Zaraki, same with Yumichika and that pathetic excuse for a vampire Yachiru. We get along with Byakuya but we don't follow him." Ikkaku said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shuhei asked.

"Because, first, you need to find out where you'r loyalties lie. Since Renji is the one who turned you into a vampire, you're loyalties should be towards him and his master, but it is you're choice after all. Next is you should know that as of right now, you're the lowest vampire there is, so everyone is your elder, epically the thirty I mentioned. They are the kind that you want to definitely be on the good side of at least one." Ikkaku told him.

"What if I don't want to be a vampire?" Shuhei asked. Renji laughed out.

"Too late for that kid, it's not something that can be reversed. You'll just have to learn to live with it." Renji said. Ikkaku shock his head, this wasn't going well.

"Byakuya is a decent guy. He said he'll let you go to an upcoming meeting where all thirty of the great vampires and lesser vampires are going to meet so you can see what they are like. You should count you're self-lucky, not many get an opportunity like this, in fact these meetings are so rare as they are, like I said, they don't get along." Ikkaku said.

"What if I would want to be on my own?" Shuhei asked.

"Then you'd be an enemy of everyone and I'm not sure how well you'll survive with all the vampires, humans, and vampire hunters after you." Renji barked. Shuhei nodded, he didn't really have much of a choice in this, and even if he did, he doubted that it would go over well. They did have a point that he couldn't turn back. It's going to be strange to have the very people that they were to look up to become his enemy's trying to kill him. Then the door flung open, and Ichigo stormed in.

"So he's finally awake huh. About time, it's been almost two days." Ichigo said. Shuhei's eyes got large, he didn't realize he was out that long. "The name's Ichigo." he told the stunned teen.

"What is your name anyway?" asked Renji. Shuhei hung his head, he felt weak and hated it.

"Sh…Shuhei Hisagi." he choked out. They nodded.

"Well kid, we're gonna leave you in here for now. Just try to make you're self at home." Renji said as all three left, locking the door behind them. 'Of course, they wouldn't want me running off.' Shuhei thought as he heard the lock click. He went over to a make-shift bed to lay down. Staring up at the celling, he begun to think about everything that they said.

=character change=

"So, is the boy alright?" Byakuya asked when Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku came in. He was trying to ignore Yachiru who was sitting next to him and watch Rukia who was sitting on his other side with Izuru and Yumichika.

"Yah, he'll be fine, once he accepts everything that happened." Renji said.

"Well he's your responsibility now, so don't let any harm come to him." Byakuya said in a menacing voice. Renji nodded.

"What if Kensei does have some kind of connection to him?" Izuru asked.

"Then we may be able to use that to our advantage, he may agree to help us all in the future. The vampire hunters have been focusing on us for some time now and it seems like they are ready to attack, that is why this meeting has been called. I don't like using people, but the way things are looking, we don't have to many options." Byakuya said.

"That's why you're letting him go to the meeting, so you can see if it was Kensei Muguruma that he got the tattoo from." Rukia said. Byakuya nodded.

"That's actually pretty smart Kuchiki-sama." said Renji.

"What did you expect from nee-sama?" Rukia asked, slightly offended that her friend showed a lack of faith in her big brother, the very one that was supposed to keep them all alive and safe!

"Anyway, what else do you have in mind for the kid?" Renji asked.

"I have nothing in mind for him except what I have already said. There is no point in coming up with anything else. Whatever you think is appropriate I will allow." Byakuya said. The others nodded.

"We should try training him a little then." Renji said.

"I would be careful, if Muguruma did have some sort of past with him, chances are that he'll join Muguruma the first chance he gets. It's not a bad thing…it's just that it wouldn't be good for right now." Izuru said. The others nodded in agreement. They knew that was true.

"Just keep him out of the way." Byakuya said standing up and leaving.

-character change-

Shuhei decided to stand up again and move around. He tried the handle to find it was indeed locked so he couldn't leave. Heading back to his make-shift bed, Shuhei stared at the celling again. Deciding that he couldn't sleep he let his thoughts run loose. 'I guess they were right. I will have to accept the fact I am a vampire now. There's nothing else that I can do, and I won't quit living for this. What can I do anyway? Who would I join? Should I stay here with these people who forced me to become one of them, or go find my own way?' he thought.

**Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the meeting so… Thanks for reading this and sorry for the wait again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here we go again, my sister (the one I dedicated this to) finally read it, and she enjoyed it, so I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Well here's the vampire meeting, hope you guys enjoy!

The door flung open and Byakuya entered. Shuhei looked at him in surprise. He had not seen this one yet! "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, you are in my home." Byakuya said. Shuhei realized that he was one of those great vampires Ikkaku spoke to him about. Shuhei didn't know what to do in this case. Deciding to treat him with respect, for now at least, he addressed him.

"Thank you Kuchiki-sama." he said, not really knowing what to say.

"We are leaving for the meeting. Here, put these on." Byakuya said toughing a black folded outfit at him before leaving the room. He opened it to see a strange black kimono, it had no sleeves and a lower cut. He quickly changed into it and tried the door, it was unlocked! He cautiously headed down the hall to come to a room filled with the other vampires. Renji, Izuru, Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were all dressed like him, only Byakuya had a white coat over it. He went to turn back before they noticed him, but Yachiru shouted pointing at him.

"Get over here kid!" shouted Ikkaku. Shuhei turned back around and headed over to them.

"You know me, Ichigo, Izuru, Kuchiki-sama, and Ikkaku. The others here are Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rukia Kuchiki, and Yachiru Kusajishi." Renji said. Shuhei looked at each one in turn before looking at the ground.

"Are we all ready?" Byakuya asked, and without waiting for an answer, they headed out. Renji kept an annoyingly close distance to Shuhei so he wouldn't run away. Ikkaku also stayed pretty close to him. Not knowing what else to do, Shuhei followed Byakuya. It was dark outside and they came to a small building. When they opened the door, there was a long staircase going down. They went down the steps to come to a large room. Inside was one person. He was a huge man with black spikes with a bell on the end of each one, a scar down his face and an eye patch on the other side. He also wore a white coat. Yachiru bounced over onto his shoulder.

"Who is he?" asked Shuhei out of curiosity. Ikkaku grinned.

"That is Kenpachi Zaraki, he's my leader." he said. So he was the second Great vampire that Shuhei saw. He had to admit, both were pretty intimidating. The door flung open behind him and a small group entered. First was a man with light blonde hair under a green and white stipped hat with a white coat on and clogs on his feet. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long purple hair and tan skin. She also had a purple coat, but that was over an orange shirt and black pants. Behind her was a small woman with short black hair that had two long braids with an iron hoop on the end of each. She didn't have a coat and besides Shuhei, she was the only one without sleeves. In fact, hers didn't have sleeves or a back to it! Shuhei looked over to Renji, as Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone to Kenpachi.

"They're Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and SoiFon." he told Shuhei pointing to the man, the purple haired woman, then the black haired woman. Shuhei nodded, understanding. He now had a better idea of these guys. They were pretty strong and looked like well trained and intelligent people. Again the door opened and more people came in. First was two men. The first had long wavy brown hair under a straw hat and had a white coat, but over that was a pink coat. Next to him was a man with long white hair and a white coat as well. With them was three people. First was a young woman with black hair up in a bun and oval glasses. In her hands was a large book. Next to her was another pretty woman with long blonde hair and a low cut kimono. Lastly was a short little boy with white hair and teal eyes. Renji looked at Shuhei and had to laugh to himself. He could see the curiosity in the young boy's eyes. "Those guys are Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Toshiro Hitsugaya." Renji said pointing out each one with who they were. Then an old man came in. He was old and hunched over with a wooden staff and a white coat. Behind him was a large wolf like man with another man next to him who was buff with black hair and sunglasses. "Oh, and they are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Sajin Komamura, and Tetsuzaemon Iba." Renji said pointing to each one.

"They are pretty interesting people." Shuhei remarked as he saw each one of the vampires calmly take their seats.

"That's not all of them. Now when the meeting starts, you're going to have to stay completely silent and not say a word, or you'll disrespect Kuchiki-sama." Renji said. Shuhei nodded, he still didn't like any of this and was still uncomfortable about being around so many vampires, despite the fact that he was one now. Then the door flung open once again, to show a vampire with jaw-length blonde hair and a white coat. Behind him was two men. One had thick black spiked hair, like Kenpachi, and the other had long wavy blonde hair.

"Who are they?" Shuhei asked.

"Aren't we just full of questions tonight? That's Shinji Hirako with his men Love Aikawa and Rose Otoribashi." Renji said. Shuhei nodded when the door opened again. This time the one in the white coat was a woman with long black hair that was braded around the front of her neck, and behind her was three people. One was a huge tan boy with brown hair, the second was a small girl with black hair that was in a bun, and third was a pretty girl with long burnt orange hair and two silver hair pins in her hair.

"Who are they?" Shuhei asked.

"Retsu Unohana with Chad, Momo Hinamori, and her top healer Orihime Inoue. True she's not a lesser vampire, but they are always with her." Renji said with a small laugh. Then the door was flung open once again, this time Shuhei was entirely speechless. There was a woman identical to Nanao, only her hair was long and braded, a boy with raven black hair and blue eye's behind rimless glasses, and a girl with green hair and hazel eyes, but the most surprising was the one in white. He had white hair, with piercing's in his ear and on his eyebrow. He also had a sleeveless uniform, and was extremely strong. "That's Kensei Muguruma, with Uryu Ishida, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru. They are a promising team, if they ever get involved in anything. You should go sit down now." said Renji. He could tell Shuhei knew who Kensei was, and he didn't want Kensei to see Shuhei yet. Kensei Muguruma, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinji Hirako, Kenpachi Zaraki, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Kisuke Urahara sat around the table with Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Chad, Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ikkaku Madarame all standing behind the one's they followed. Yamamoto rose up.

"Our guests shall be here in a few minutes. Does anyone have anything they wish to say now?" he asked. Byakuya stood up and motioned for Shuhei to come over. Shuhei leaped to his feet and hurried to obey.

"I want to show you all our new vampire. I brought him here so he can see the others who he will be following." said Byakuya as Shuhei made it to him. Kensei looked horrified at the sight of the boy. He stood up and walked over to Shuhei.

"What did I tell you you dumbass! I said it wasn't safe at night!" he roared at the boy smacking him upside the head. Shuhei's head snapped down, with a loud crack as his teeth came together. Shuhei's eyes started to water.

"I…it's not like I asked for this!" Shuhei said. Kensei went to hit him again, but his words sunk into Kensei's head. Then he rounded on the others.

"Who changed him to a vampire?" Kensei asked. Renji stood up.

"That'd be me." he said. Kensei glared in pure anger. "We kinda forced him into it." he added. First thing was to get Shuhei out of hot water, Byakuya would protect him after all. Kensei looked at Byakuya, who's eyes were daring him to come at Renji.

"Shuhei, wait in the hall until we call you back in." Byakuya said. Shuhei looked like a small puppy who got kicked one to many times. He ran out of the room with a hurt look at Kensei. Kensei waited until the door was shut before rounding on the others.

"I'm taking him with me when this meeting is over." said Kensei.

"No, the boy is under my care for now. I will make you a deal Kensei Muguruma, if you agree to stand by us if the need calls for it, then the boy will be your's once this problem is done with the vampire hunters." said Byakuya.

"I really hate you." Kensei growled.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Byakuya.

"Fine, but if any harm comes to that kid, I'll kill you my-self." Kensei growled. The others nodded.

"I will protect the boy with my life." Byakuya said. Everything was perfect now! Byakuya and Zaraki would work together, and they successfully blackmailed Kensei into helping. Because of him having Lisa under him, they would now have Shunsui and Jushiro. Retsu would of course help and so would Yamamoto, and with those five, the other three would fall in, making all ten! Then the door opened and Shuhei poked his head in.

"What were you told kid!" shouted Kensei.

"I'm sorry, but…" Shuhei started, then stopped. Kensei noticed something wrong, and walked over, tearing open the door to see a group of vampire hunters, one holding a stake to Shuhei's back. Enraged, he pulled Shuhei behind him and went to strike the man, but Byakuya grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about that, but the kid wouldn't tell us where you were and said we couldn't go in." said one.

"He's new to this, anyway, shall we begin. Shuhei, go sit over there." Byakuya said pointing to the wall.

"Oh don't worry, we won't take much time. We came to give you a declaration of war. We have decided that you have ran loose for too long and it's time to end it." said the leader.

"And you do not even wish to discuss anything?" Yamamoto asked.

"Our leader decided it yesterday, that's all that we can do. Good night gentlemen, and ladies. By the way, there wasn't supposed to be any new vampires. The boy is a clearly a new vampire and will probably be the first to go." said the man. Shuhei's eyes got large as Kensei's got smaller in anger. Then the hunters left. Byakuya then realeased Kensei.

"So, they decarled war, then that's what we'll give them. I suggest gathering your vampires, it'll be a dangerous war." Byakuya said.

"W…what do I do?" Shuhei asked.

"You! You're going to train, you're not sitting out this war." Byakuya said.

**There's that chapter. Next will be a little training and the first signs of the war. Any ideas, comments, reviews, all are accepted. I hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhei was knocked to the ground from Renji's attack. "That's pathetic kid. You only lasted ten minutes that time. Your stamina is pretty poor you know that!" he shouted to the sprawling young male. Shuhei glared at him as he got back up. 'That kids really making a habit of this glaring thing, especially after the meeting.' Renji thought. He had to admit though, he was a pretty tough boy when he needed to be. Sometimes it really scared him, and other times it amused him. Shuhei tock his sword again and charged at Renji.

"He's not that bad." noted Izuru as him and Ikkaku watched from a balcony above.

"Yah, it was pretty lucky that Kensei Muguruma cared about his life though, we would never gotten any help in this war and we would definitely had all died. Now we have better chances." Ikkaku said.

"The hunters have already started killing off vampires. In just one week we have already lost a hundred vampires. That's almost half our numbers. Give it another month and if we don't counter attack, we're all dead!" Izuru said.

"We already are." said Ikkaku. Izuru gave him a 'you know what I mean' look, to which Ikkaku laughed. They heard a shout, and looked down to see Renji on the ground with Shuhei standing over him. Shuhei seemed satisfied and walked away.

"About time that he beat him." said Izuru. Ikkaku nodded in agreement. Renji leaped up.

"Finally kid." he said walking away.

"Wait, I have a question!" shouted Shuhei to stop him, then fell silent. Renji turned to face him as Izuru and Ikkaku looked over.

"Well what is it?" Renji asked.

"Well, I was hoping that I could… go and see… Muguruma-sama." Shuhei said, his face flushing of all color. Renji was stunned at first, then started laughing hystericall. Shuhei looked down at the ground, kind of ashamed of being laughed at. Tenji stopped laughing after a few minutes, then put a hand on Shuhei's shoulder.

"Sorry kid, not today." he said walking away. Shuhei nodded. Ikkaku then yelled down.

"Renji, I need to talk to you, now!" he yelled. Renji nodded and by using the walls to help him, jumped up to Ikkaku and Izuru.

"What!" he asked.

"Don't you think that it would work out best for everyone if he could train with Kensei?" Ikkaku asked. Renji and Izuru both gave him a strange look. "I mean, he trusts Kensei more then you. Besides, you need to get a break, you're not like me." Ikkaku teased, making the red head angry.

"Kuchiki-sama said no anyway." Renji said.

"And since when do you follow every one of your orders?" asked Ikkaku. Renji's face turned as red as his hair. He growled.

"Fine, but if I'm going down for this, you two are coming with me." he said. The other two nodded. Renji then jumped down in front of Shuhei. "We're going to keep this just between us! The three of us are going to take you down to see Kensei, but you can't tell anyone." Renji growled. Shuhei's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "I mean it, if Kuchiki-sama finds out, I'll kill you personally." Renji growled. Again Shuhei nodded and Renji then turned to leave. "Then lets go." Renji said.

-character change-

Kensei and Uryu were sitting in the main room. "That bastard Byakuya! How could he blackmail me like that! Every one of my vampires were choices! But the kid never wanted that! Those dumbasses! If they don't die in this war I'll kill them myself!" Kensei shouted. Uryu shock his head. All he wanted was to ask their leader a question, and he went off onto this now-common rant. He shook his head in frustration.

"Muguruma-sama…" started Uryu. Kensei glared at him. "Sorry, Kensei, we need to know what…" Uryu started, but the door flung open and they saw Renji. Relizing that he'd never get an answer, he left to handle it himself.

"What do you want Renji?" Kensei growled. Ikkaku and Izuru came up too.

"We brought a friend." Renji said. Then Shuhei ran up. Kensei stared at the boy, waiting for someone to make a move. Then Kensei grabbed Shuhei and pulled him into a hug. He was glad the boy was safe and he was finally where he belonged, with the only person here who seemed to care for his well-being, not as a tool. The others left, leaving the two alone.

"Shuhei, are you alright?" asked Kensei. The boy nodded.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you." said Shuhei a little nervous. Kensei gave him a small smile, and then started to gather some cups and plates to serve him and Shuhei lunch. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not saying anything and just ate.

"Shuhei, you're going to have to choose who's side you're going to take once this is all done." Kensei said. Shuhei gave him a surprised. "We're not going to force you to go with any certain people, it's all up to you kid, and no one will hold it against ya. Just don't be a dumbass and take it to lightly." said Kensei as he got up and left. Shuhei sat thinking. 'My choice is pretty obvious.' he thought.

Shuhei was walking back to Kuchiki-sama's alone when a gunshot ran out. Shuhei moved as the bullet grazed his arm, surprising the young teen. He turned around to see an older man. He had dark skin with wavy brown hair. "W…who are you?" Shuhei asked. The man simply fired from his pistol again. Shuhei leaped to the side as another bullet grazed him.

"You idiot! You should of waited for us!" shouted Renji as him, Izuru, and Ikkaku came beside the frightened boy.

"W…who is he?" Shuhei asked.

"That! That is Coyote Starrk, the number one vampire hunter in the world." Renji said.

**Sorry it tock so long. I've been very bussy latley, but i finally got it updated! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Coyote Starrk, he's the number one vampire hunter in the world." Renji said. Shuhei looked in shock between Starrk and the vampires.

"Kid, I can tell that you are a young boy and that you were only just turned into a vampire, which makes you a child compared to me. I don't like fighting children, so I will give you a chance to surrender." Coyote said. Shuhei looked to Renji for help. 'What should I do?' he asked himself.

"In your dreams Starrk, we're not letting you hurt the kid, or us!" Izuru said. All three had weapons out now. Ikkaku had a spear, Izuru had a blunt blade that was bent at the top, and Renji had a segmented sword. Shuhei drew his normal weapon. Starrk fired his gun at Renji, who leaped to the side. Shuhei noticed where the bullets had grazed him was burning severely and hasn't faded a bit.

"Shuhei, those bullets are a special type. I don't know much about them but what I do know is that they will only hurt vampires, and we can't heal them fully for a few days. Don't get grazed or hit again!" scolded Ikkaku. Shuhei nodded as Starrk fired again, using one gun at him and one at Ikkaku. Shuhei didn't see where exactly the bullet was and froze for a millisecond, when Izuru put his wepon out in order to save him. "What did I say you dumb ass!" shouted Ikkaku knocking Shuhei onto the ground. Renji then made a striking motion with his sword, which allowed the segments to extend and almost hit Starrk, but he moved at the last second, then fired both guns at Renji. One hit him in the leg, another in the arm. Renji jumped back up.

"I'm not down yet!" Renji shouted. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and stuck itself into Starrk's left shoulder. They all followed the path of the arrow back to see Uryu Ishida. "Uryu!" Renji shouted in surprise.

"Muguruma-sama sent me to help you guys. There's no way we can take out Starrk, but I think I can distract him long enough for you guy's to get away!" Uryu shouted.

"No way, that means you'll be his only target!" Renji shouted.

"Renji, I've been training with Muguruma-sama for thirty years now, and I have a weapon that can reach distances like that one. I will be fine, I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." Uryu said.

"Alright then." Izuru said. Then he turned to Shuhei, who was still sitting on the ground. "Get up and help me get Renji out of here." Shuhei looked at them is confusion, but when Ikkaku raised a hand he leaped up and hurried to do what he was told to. Uryu was firing arrows at Starrk, forcing him to dodge while he shot at Uryu, causing both to be fighting while dodging, not helping their aim in any way. Then Ikkaku stabbed Starrk in the leg with his spear, causing him to shout in pain. Ikkaku leaped back before Starrk had a chance to fire and Uryu put a second arrow in Starrk's left arm, rendering it useless for the time being. Starrk fired at Uryu, hitting him in the arm. Uryu gritted his teeth as the bullet tore through his arm. Ikkaku jabbed Starrk's right arm with his spear, only to have the gun rounded onto him and shoot him in the leg. Then Uryu managed to fire another arrow, pinning the gun to a wall behind Starrk. Starrk, deciding that it would be best to retreat for now, turned and went down an ally as the two vampires bodies erupted in pain. They both fell over unconscious.

-character change-

"Do you think Ikkaku's alright?" Shuhei asked. Izuru nodded. "And that Uryu guy?"

"Both of them are strong fighters. Ikkaku is a lot stronger than Uryu, but Uryu has brains. They will survive this fight, but weither or not they'll win is not certain. They may not even be able to move for a while, but they won't die. That's just the kind of guy's they are." Renji said. Shuhei nodded.

"You have worse things to worry about anyway. Like explaining to Kuchiki-sama and Ichigo why you left without waiting for us. You know that this is partly you're fault. But it did teach us a few things." Izuru said. Shuhei looked down at the ground.

"Yah, he need's his own unique weapon. How about Kazeshini?" Renji asked. Shuhei gave them a strange look.

"No one has been able to master that weapon in two hundred years!" exclaimed Izuru.

"Well we should at least try." Renji said.

"What is Kazeshini?" Shuhei asked.

"We vampires each have unique weapons with unique abilities. Each one has a name. For a few examples, Uryu's is Ginrei Kojaku, mine is Zabimaru, and Ikkaku's is Hozukimaru. Now there is a weapon left that no one has been able to fully use called Kazeshini. It is two weapons connected by a chain. The weapons are two sickle-like blades on the end of a long iron pole. It's a useful weapon, if you know how to use it. I think you'll be able to handle it." said Renji. Shuhei nodded uneasily. 'If no one has been able to use such a weapon, how can they expect me to be able to? I'm not even really good with a regular sword yet, let alone this Kazeshini weapon!' Shuhei thought.

-character change-

Uryu and Ikkaku sat up. They were in a dark room, but it was completely unfamiliar. "Where are we?" Ikkaku asked. Uryu shrugged.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was passing out after that fight with Starrk." Uryu said, holding his arm with his good hand. It burned, bad. Ikkaku was feeling the same kind of burning from his wounds.

"In all, I don't think that was our best plan." Ikkaku said.

"OUR! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! I knew I wasn't going to do well against him alone, but I was trying to limit casualties and injuries, but you had to stay!" Uryu shouted.

"If I didn't stay, you'd probably be dead by now!" Ikkaku said back. Uryu paused for a second.

"That may be true. Thanks." he finally said. The thank you caught Ikkaku so off guard, all he could do was mumble a lame 'you're welcome' before re-asking his original question.

"So, where do you think we are?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure, but we were probably taken by the enemy or quite possibly a loose ally." Uryu said. Ikkaku nodded.

"I see. Well, I still have my spear, how about you? You still have your bow?" Ikkaku asked.

"My bow is always here." Uryu said. Just then the door opened and a tall man with pink hair and glasses came in.

"SHIT!" Uryu shouted seeing who it was.

"What is it?" asked Ikkaku.

"That's Szyale Aparro Granz, the eighth highest vampire hunter in the world and the feared scientist." Uryu said. Then Ikkaku understood the severity of their situation.

**Well there's that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been working very hard. Hope you like it and as for the next chapter…any ideas for a rescue plan? Like who should all be involved? I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

Szayle Aparro Granz smiled down at his two captives. "Well well, I have two of the twenty lesser vampires! One of Kensei Muguruma's pawns and one of Kenpachi Zaraki's pawns. This is truly wonderful." Szayle said with a grin.

"What are you going to do to us?" shouted Uryu.

"You'll see."

-character change-

"So, where were you when you were out?" Byakuya asked. Shuhei looked over to Renji for help, but Renji put his hands up, telling him he was on his own.

"I went to go see Muguruma-sama." Shuhei said, looking down at the ground.

"I see, and why didn't you wait for the others to come back?" Byakuya asked.

"I… I don't know." Shuhei said still not looking up.

"So, you deliberately disobeyed me and because of that Ikkaku Madarame and Uryu Ishida were pinned in a fight against the number one vampire hunter and Renji was injured. Is this correct?" Byakuya asked.

"Y…yes Byakuya-sama." Shuhei said sadly. Ichigo leaped forward and smacked Shuhei so hard that his head snapped to the side.

"What were you thinking! You're such an idiot! If anything happened to Uryu or Ikkaku I'll never forgive you! I will be sure to take it out of your hide too!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, that's enough. He's still a kid and therefore does not understand." Byakuya said. Normally, Shuhei would object to that, but not this time, he was in too much trouble as it was.

"Byakuya-sama, this was his fault. Ignorance is not an excuse! He's a vampire now, and needs to take responsibility for his own mistakes and actions." Ichigo shouted.

"I don't know how to show how sorry I am, so I want the chance to try by saving Uryu-sama and Ikkaku-sama." Shuhei said.

"No! You'll just put them in more danger!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shuhei, no one is trying to put you down, but this is a war. Even the smallest mistake like the one you just made can cost someone their life! Do you understand this?" Izuru asked. Shuhei nodded.

"Good, now Renji tells me that he thinks you can handle Kazeshini. Do you agree with that statement or not?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know much about Kazeshini, but I can try." Shuhei said. Byakuya nodded.

"Very well. You do realize that once you are given Kazeshini you are on your own. You have to master the weapon alone and you do not have much time." Byakuya said.

"I will." Shuhei said.

"Very well. Renji, get Kazishini. Izuru. I want you to go see how Ikkaku and Uryu are." Byakuya said. Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

-character change-

Kensei Muguruma stood waiting for Uryu to come back. "Where is that kid! I chose him for this job because he doesn't make me wait for results and he always follows orders!" Kensei said in frustration. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he shouted. Izuru entered.

"Are Uryu and Ikkaku here?" Izuru asked, slightly panicked. Kensei gave him a strange look.

"No, I thought Uryu was with you." He said.

"We were attacked by Coyote Starrk and Uryu came to step in. He made the rst of us retreat because Renji got injured with Ikkaku going back to help. I went to where the fight is, but no one was there." Izuru said.

"I think it's safe to assume that they were captured! It was my man under my orders. I will hold the rescue party to find Uryu and Ikkaku and return your man back to you!" Kensei said. 'This is all my fault. I should of gone myself. I knew Uryu wasn't the strongest warrior, but he is the smartest.' Kensei thought.

"I need to go tell Byakuya." Izuru said.

"On that note, tell him Shuhei needs a weapon besides that katana." Kensei said.

"He does, he's getting Kazishini." Izuru said. Kensei's eyes got large.

"Very well." he said after a pause.

-character change-

Shuhei looked at the weapons in his hands. 'Kazishini. It looks like a tool to reap the very soul from a body. A weapon like this should never be wielded. How am I supposed to master such a horrible object?' Shuhei thought. He looked over it one last time. 'Where should I even start?' He held out the weapon and started spinning the one on its chain. He continued to swing it in a circle letting it move steadily.

"You call that training, that's just pathetic!" shouted a voice. Shuhei looked over to where it came from to see a black demon!

"W…Who are you?" Shuhei shouted.

"You truly are an idiot! No one ever explained this to you huh! Oh well… My name is Kazeshini. Did you really think each vampire works alone? Your such a dumbass! Each vampire has a guide, a soul that assists him master a sword that that soul had once forged. The only way to master the weapon that we had forged is to learn from us on how to wield it. We each have our own challenges in order to allow a vampire to use our precious sword. As you may have heard, no one has ever been able to pass mine. Do you think you can?" Kazishini asked. Shuhei didn't know what to say. This sure was a lot of new information. "Do you know what happens if you lose my challenge?" he asked. Shuhei shock his head. "You'll die." Shuhei didn't move.

"What is your challenge?" he finally asked.

"That's more like it! All you have to do is stay alive." Kazashini said. Shuehi tried to let that sink in, but Kazashini suddenly swung the same weapon at him. Dropping the weapon that he held, Shuhei drew his katana, and blocked the attack. A second one came; this one slid past Shuhei's defense and slashed his arm. Shuhei fell to his knees in surprise. This would be a long test!

-character change-

"How do you think the boy is doing? You do realize that he may never come out of that room again?" Izuru asked.

"I do, but that kid is increadably strong. I have no doubt that he'll be able to wield Kazishini, I mean, I managed to get Zabimaru." Renji said.

"Yes, but Zabimaru's test wasn't as… well lethal as Kazashini's." Izuru said.

"That's not true, they we're all lethal in a way, it's just Kazashini's is one of the only ones that if you fail you die." Renji said. Izuru looked worried. "I'm not guaranteeing that he's not going to get injured, but he'll pass, there's no doubt in that one."

**What do ya think? I had a hard time corporating the zanpakuto in, I hope I did a half decent job! Let me know what you think on this chapter! I would of updated sooner, but I've had a lot of stuff going on! Thanks for reading this so far, and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shuhei stood panting, covered in cuts and bleeding, each one slowly healing. "How long can a weakling like you keep this up?" asked Kazishini with an evil grin. 'He's right, I'm near my limit and I don't know how long Kazishini's test lasts. How do I even win? If I wasn't a vampire, I'd be dead by now! He's a very relentless soul.' thought Shuhei. He dodged another attack and tried to slash at Kazishini, only to get stabbed again. "You have a limit you know, but you seem to think that you're immortal or something, else you're really desperate to use my sword." Kazishini said.

"I don't really need a weapon, but others need it. I don't want to wield a weapon like the one you created, but if I need to, then that's what I'll do." Shuhei said.

"You really are a dumbass!" said Kazishini as he swiped again. Shuhei tucked and rolled.

"You never said, how long do I need to survive?" asked Shuhei.

"How long do you need to survive? Until you die dumbass!" Kazishini laughed. Shuehi felt slightly dumb.

"Then how do I know when this test is over?" asked Shuhei.

"You really are an idiot! This test doesn't end until after you've mastered my sword, when I leave you to wield my sword on your own, but until then, I will continue to try and kill you." Kazishini shouted.

"I see, so you'll continue to try to kill me until I have mastered your weapon." Shuhei said, tossing down his katana and picking up Kazishini's weapon. The red and black demon came after him again, slashing at his head. Shuhei dodged it, then attacked with his own. He spun the scythe-like weapon to fast, and it came back to hit him in the shoulder. Shuhei winced and quickly pulled it out. Kazashini laughed and slashed at Shuhei again. Shuhei looked at his shoulder, this time it didn't heal.

"You're near your limit you dumbass! You'll be dead soon if you can't take care of yourself!" Kazashini laughed. Shuhei gritted his teeth.

"I'm not going to die! I'm going to pass your test!" Shuhei shouted at him. "Even if we have completely different ideals, I will pass, and use these weapons to help people!" Shuhei shouted.

"Oh really! Then come and earn them!"

-character change-

Uryu and Ikkaku both walked around in the small room. "What do we do now?" asked Ikkaku.

"I guess we need to find a way out." Uryu said calmly.

"Oh, and how do you suggest that!" he shouted at Uryu. Uryu stared at him for a minute, but said nothing. "I didn't think so! You don't even have a plan!" shouted Ikkaku. Uryu still said nothing. Then the door opened to show Szayle Aporro.

"Let's see, who's first? I think I want the archer first!" he said. Both vampires paled. This wasn't good! "Well, are you coming or do I have to drag you along boy? Make up your mind, I am a very busy man." Szayle Aporro said. Uryu then slowly followed the man. As soon as he closed the door, cutting them off from Ikkaku, Uryu suddenly attacked him. Uryu punched him in the gut and flipped him over his head and down the hall. Then he turned to open the door and let Ikkaku out when someone grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the wall. "That was an excellent attempt boy, and if it wasn't for you wanting to save your comrade, you would of made it!" Szayle Aporro said, dragging Uryu away.

-character change-

The door to the training room opened, causing Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Izuru, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Rukia to look over. Shuhei stumbled out, holding onto the strange weapons. "So, it was a success?" Byakuya asked. The tired vampire nodded. "Good. Now get ready, we're all going to help Muguruma and his men to rescue Uryu Ishida and Ikkaku Madarame." Byakuya said. 'They got caught! And they were waiting on me to go save them? Why! Is it because it's my fault? Then I'll make sure their safe!' Shuhei decided.

-character change-

Uryu was tossed into a room beside himself. 'I'm guessing that I'm not walking away from this.' Uryu thought as he looked around the room. "I'm curious archer, you seem different than the others, I want to know why." Szayle Aporro said.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked.

"Why do you fight with a bow while every other vampire has a bladed weapon? You can't deny the fact that you really stand out." said Szayle. "I'd even go as far as saying you're a one-of-a-kind in this aspect." Szayle said.

"Then you'd be correct, that's the reason why Muguruma-sama tock me on in the first place, but the reason why is not for you to know." Uryu said. He glared at the man who held him captive.

"I see, this intrigues me though." Szayle said. With that he entered the room.

-character change-

Ikkaku paced in the room. Then the door burst open. He looked over and saw Byakuya, Shuhei, Kensei, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Rukia, Lisa, Mashiro, Izuru, and Renji! "Ikkaku, where's Uryu?" Kensei asked. Ikkaku looked down.

"I don't know, the scientist guy tock him!" Ikkaku said.

"We need to find him. We'll split up." Kensei said.

"No, we'll stay together, there isn't many places they could of gone." Byakuya said, with a glance at Shuhei. In truth he didn't want Shuhei or Kensei out of his sight. They slowly went down the hall and came to a door. Kensei broke the door open and ran in with the others to see Uryu fighting with the tine pink haired man with glasses.

"URYU!" shouted Ichigo. He jumped over and brought his cleaver-like weapon down at Szyale. Szyale jumped out of the way of the attack. Uryu then fired at him with his bow again, but missed. Byakuya, Izuau, Renji, Kensei, Lisa, Mashiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia drew their weapons and charged into the fight. Yachiru stood next Shuhei, who was momentarly frozen. Then he jumped into action bypulling out Kazishini. He looked at the angles where everyone was standing, then threw the one weapon. The scythe-like weapon spun as it moved around the others, then embedded into Szyale's shoulder. Szyale shouted in pain and Ichigo tock that opportunity to slash at him. Szyale tried to jump away when Uryu shot him with an arrow. Then another strike from Byakuya knocked him down for good.

"Uryu, are you alright?" asked Kensei. Uryu nodded. "Thanks for protecting Shuhei." said Kensei. Uryu nodded again. Then Kensei turned to Byakuya. "Thanks for helping me get my man back." he said quietly, then with a ruffle of Shuhei's hair, him, Uryu, Lisa, and Mashiro left.

"That was impressive kid." Renji said also ruffling Shuhei's hair.

"If you're never going to use my name, why did you want to know it? It's not kid, it's Shuhei." Shuhei said. Renji laughed.

"That's one down, but things are going to get worse when they come back later, and they won't be alone. They'll probably have the bounts with them." Byakuya said.

"The who?" Shuhei asked.

"Bounts. It's a secrete organization that specializes in hunting of monsters, including vampires. There's not many left, but the few that are left are not ones to take lightly. This particular vampire hunter for an example was not strong, but was given his position for his brains, and the fact that we cought him completely by surprise helped up, but you saw Starrk, these guys are dangerous." Renji said. Shuehi nodded.

"That was increadable Shuhei, no one else has ever passed Kazashini's test." Izuru said.

"We should head back now, we don't want to be here in case someone comes to find this man." said Byakuya.

**Well, what do you think? I'd like to hear it! The climax is coming! Everyone's set to go and tempers are heating up, now all that's left is for the war to spark, please review if you want!**


	9. Chapter 9

Shuhei was drenched in sweat as he continued to practice with Kazeshini. The weapon spun faster as he through it, but too fast for him to catch, so he ducked as it passed by where his head was just a few seconds ago. Standing up again, he pulled the weapon out of the wall behind him. 'That was to close.' Shuhei thought. "You're a complete idiot!" came Kazeshini's voice. Shuhei hung his head momentarly. Then the door opened and Renji came in with Izuru behind him.

"You doing ok kid?" Renji asked. Shuhei nodded.

"You're training pretty hard." noted Izuru. Shuhei did nothing for a second.

"I need to be able to hold my own." Shuhei responded.

"True, but don't push yourself to far! You're doing fine the way you are." Izuru told him. Shuhei looked down at the deadly weapons in his hands. In truth, they scared him. He felt like they should never be used by anyone. As if reading his thoughts Renji laughed.

"Look kid, you need to trust your blade just as you'd trust a partner, I mean it is your partner in a battle." Renji said. Shuhei nodded. Then Rukia came in. "What's up Rukia?" Renji asked. She smiled.

"I was hoping we could go out to eat." she said. Shuhei went to object, but Renji put an arm around him and Izuru.

"We'd love too!" he said. The other two looked uneasily about it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we on the brink of war right now?" asked Shuhei.

"Loosen up kid, we've been on the brink of war for what… maybe four hundred years now? I'm not exactly sure, but a lot longer than me!" Renji said. Shuhei nodded, even though he didn't accept that response, but it did cut down on disagreements. "Then it's settled then!" said Renji. All four were outside walking along the stone roads of the old parts of town.

"So, the top ten vampire hunters, who are they?" Shuhei asked.

"Again with the questions! Alright, the tenth is Yammy Llargo. Next is the ninth one Aaroniero Arruuerie. The eight was Szayel Aporro Granz, but he's already dead. After him is Zommari Rureaux and the sixth Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The top five are Nnoitora Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Tier Harribel, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and you met number one, Coyote Starrk. Next is their followers, which include Cyan Sung-sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Tesra Lindocruz, Nirgge Parduoc, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhhourne, and Abirama Redder." Renji said.

"So, there are eighteen enemies." Shuhei asked.

"No, there are eight more, we told you the bounts we're helping too. There is Jin Kariya, Go Koga, Ho and Ban, Ryo Utagawa, Mabashi, Sawatari, Ugaki, Yoshi, and Maki Ichinose. To make matters even worse, the leaders of the vampire hunters, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen will all be there." Renji said. Shuhei stopped in his steps. The others turned to look back at him.

"You alright Shuhei?" asked Izuru. Shuhei started to shake. 'No! No! No! No! No!' Shuhei thought in frustration.

"Shuhei, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I never knew that Tosen-sama was a part of the vampire hunters." Shuhei said, shaking even harder.

"Do you know him somehow?" Renji asked.

"Y…Yah, he was guardian for many years. In fact he raised me when I was a child, but through me out last year." Shuhei said.

"Why'd he through you out?" Renji asked.

"I… I'm such an idiot! I should have known that he was with the vampire hunters! He threw me out because I felt hunting all vampires was wrong." Shuhei said out of frustration.

"I see, that's because of Kensei saving you I'd assume." said Izuru. Shuhei looked like he wanted to cry. Even though he felt betrayed by Tosen, could he really raise his…well weapon…against him?

"Look kid, it'll be alright, I'll keep you away from Tosen so you won't ever have to fight him! Besides, you're not the only one with a history with the enemies." Renji said. Shuhei looked up at him with large eyes, as if to ask who else knows the enemies. They all started walking again, changing the subject.

"So Rukia, how's your brother doing?" Izuru asked.

"Byakuya's fine, he's really worked up about the impending war, and even when he tries to tell me he's fine, it's clear he's not telling me the truth." Rukia said.

"I see, uhm… hey guy's there's a fireworks festival!" said Renji, seeing the poster for it. 'Maybe this will cheer everyone up.' he thought. Rukia grinned.

"Yah, we should go!" Rukia said. Shuhei looked at the sky. Night had already fallen so it won't be long until they start.

"If we're going, then lets hurry!" Shuhei said.

"I'll race you." Renji said. He started running. Rukia tock the bait in a second as she chased him down. Izuru was next with Shuhei following behind. The four vampires ran through the streets and around the bends, and Shuhei noticed that for the first time in a while, he was actually having fun! Letting himself go, he ran between Izuru and Renji, following Rukia. They all started laughing as they came to a dead end, where the road ended at a river, and in the distance a firework went off. It was red and it was closely followed by more. Shuhei sat down, breathless by the running and the beauty of the fireworks. They seemed to go on for hours when the grand finally came. It lasted for about five full minutes of nonstop fireworks that exploded at the same time, unleashing showers of red, gold, blue, green, purple, white, orange, and more as they fell down towards the fast running river. Shuhei had no idea when it happened, but as the sky finally went dark, so did the world.

He was shock awake by Renji. "W…" started Shuhei, startled by the fact he had fallen asleep.

"Come on, we all fell asleep and it's almost morning!" Renji said in a desperate voice. Understanding, Shuhei jumped up and woke up Izuru while Renji woke up Rukia. Then they headed back to the others together, talking about the beautiful display.

"I loved the finale, I haven't seen a fireworks display in years!" Izuru said.

"Tell me about it, it was amazing!" Renji agreed. Shuhei walked along in silence, lost in thought. 'I may have to fight Tosen-sama, but if that happens… and will I even get to fight by Muguruma-sama's side? I don't know if I will even be able to do well.' Shuhei thought in frustration.

"Shuhei, what'd you think?" Rukia asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't catch that." Shuhei said.

"What'd you think about the fireworks?" she repeated.

"Oh…" Shuhei started, but Ichigo came running towards them.

"We're under attack!" Ichigo said.

**Well, what do you think. I personally love fireworks and I wanted to put them in. Well, it's war time now, the action, what all readers look forward too! If you have any specific fights you'd like to see tell me, cause I'm gonna mix them up a bit! Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Shuhei, Rukia, Ichigo, Izuru, and Renji ran as fast as they could. "Where are we going?" shouted Renji.

"To the caverns up north! Apparently Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were up there when they were attacked by the top ten vampire hunters. They called reinforcements, easily taking out some of the subordinates. When everyone got there, only the top ten vampire hunters, the bounts, and the leaders were left, be they won't go down easily!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yah, we figured that!" Renji shouted. They continued to run until they all came to a large cave opening. "Time to go!" shouted Renji. They all ran in. They ran farther down into the ground when they came to a huge opening to see all the vampires and vampire enemies. Everyone looked over at the new arrivals, except Tosen, who was blind.

"Isn't this interesting! Tosen, it's the brat!" Gin said, tossing his silver hair aside, his large smile getting even larger.

"Shuehi?" Tosen asked for a second. He had long dark purple hair, with a pair of glasses covering his closed blind eyes. "I see." Tosen said.

"What do you want to do about him Tosen? If you want we can spare him." said the third man next to him. He had long brown hair and an evil look about him.

"No, we said we would eliminate every vampire that showed up. The boy chose his own fate." Tosen said. Shuehi was shocked. In truth he was expecting this, but… why? How could he condemn the very boy he watched over for many years to death so easily, without a second thought?

"You're not going to get a chance to kill him!" Kensei Muguruma said. Then everyone went in different directions to find a new opponent.

-character change-

Mashiro Kuna jumped to the left, to find the bount Yoshi. "Hmmm…this doesn't look like fun." Yoshi said, pulling out her weapon. It was a sword chained to a fan in her other hand. Mashiro jumped at Yoshi to kick her, but Yoshi blocked the attack with her fan. Mashiro stumbled back to her feet, kicking at Yoshi again, but she blocked it again, this time toughing her sword at Mashiro. Mashiro jumped out of the way, but Yoshi pulled the sword back. Mashiro then stood up.

"I didn't want to have to resort using this, I haven't had to use it in eighty years, but…" Mashiro said, un-sheathing her katana. Yoshi just laughed and swung her sword at Mashiro again, but Mashiro blocked the attack with her katana, then moved in to slash at Yoshi's stomach, but Yoshi put her fan in front of her.

"Not bad, but you're not good enough!" Yoshi said. Mashiro jumped up into the air, spun, and brought her leg down. Yoshi tried to block it with both her sword and fan, and although the sword did cut into Mashiro, it didn't make a difference in the impact that flattened Yoshi onto the ground.

"Mashiro super-kick!" Mashiro shouted, kicking Yoshi hard in the stomach with her un-injured leg. Yoshi laid down, no longer able to fight. "You were the one who wasn't good enough." said Mashiro walking away, not wanting to be there anymore.

-character change-

Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki stood facing Ulquiorra Cifer. "So, this is our opponent." Rukia said. Byakuya nodded. Ulquiorra was a tall man with pale skin, paler then any of the vampires, with black hair and teal marks on his face.

"A great vampire and a lesser vampire. I must say you're not impressive." said Ulquiorra. Byakuya and Rukia both drew their swords. Ulquiorra silently followed suit.

"I don't care if you're impressed or not!" Rukia said. Ulquiorra just sighed and held out his weapon. Rukia charged him and Ulquiorra patiently waited. When Rukia got close, he knocked her blade aside and went to stab her, when something knocked his weapon aside. Byakuya stepped between them, caught Rukia's blade and handed it to her. "Thank you Byakuya!" said Rukia. Her brother nodded, then pushed her back. Ulquiorra then tried to strike Byakuya down, but he blocked the attack. Repeatedly their weapons collided as they continued to fight, neither backing down. Byakuya went to strike Ulquiorra, who ducked and went to cut Byakuya at the legs, but Byakuya blocked it with such force, sparks flew everywhere. Ulquiorra then moved into Byakuya's blind spot, but Byakuya surprised him by moving into his blind spot! Rukia then slashed at Ulquiorra, cutting his arm. Ulquiorra turned to her and slashed her across the chest. Rukia fell down and Byakuya rushed to catch her as she fell. Suddenly Orihime and Unohana were there.

"Give her hear Kuchiki-sama, we will take care of her." said Unohana. Byakuya hesitated for a second before handing her over. Then he turned back to his opponent.

"Why do you vampires obsess over the inedible? You should be dead, and so we will end you." Ulquiorra said.

"Do you fully understand us? Do you truly know how should we should be or shouldn't be?" Byakuya asked. "There are four levels of vampires. The first is when a person becomes a vampire. They are new to everything and have no abilities of a vampire. When they learn fighting skills and receive a specialized sword do they raise to the next level. Then very few have ever been able to unlock their unique skills, allowing them to become a lesser vampire. Do you know what happens next? How a vampire becomes a great vampire? It's only when they can relate their skill to their weapons to develop far advanced battle skills." said Byakuya. Ulquiorra gave him a black stair for a few seconds, then he let everything that Byakuya said set in.

"Are you saying that you have these advanced skills?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The only reason why you're about to die is for harming my pride, no other reason." Byakuya said. With that, his sword broke apart in so many tiny pieces, surrounding Ulquiorra in a tornado of blades that looked like cherry blossoms!

"What is this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I have trained for centuries to perfect my technique. I am able to brake apart my blade and control all the pieces, making each one a sword in its self. Goodbye hunter Cifer." Byakuya said. With that the tornado pulled together. Byakuya turned to leave to check on his sister.

-character change-

Ikkaku Madarame looked at Jin Kariya. Then Yumichika Ayasegawa and Go Koga appeared by their sides. "Master Kariya." greeted Koga. Kariya nodded his greeting. Ikkaku held out his spear and Yumichika held up his sickle.

"This is boring, can we fight already?" he asked.

"I agree." Yumichika said in a board voice. Kariya slashed at them with his hand, but even though nothing was in it, something cut Ikkaku. Then a metal woman-like thing came up behind Koga. "What is that?" Yumichika asked.

"We're hunters. Do you really think you vampires are the only creatures that we hunt? Some of the creatures we were able to tame and use to help us in our battles." Kariya said with a laugh. Ikkaku started laughing too, which shut Kariya up.

"So, yours seems to be a wind demon huh? Sounds like fun!" Ikkaku said. The others looked at him in surprise. He grinned even more and came at Kariya head on with his spear. Koga went to intervene when Yumichika cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Have you forgotten about me?" Yumichika asked him. Koga's metal demon slashed at Yumichika, who pulled a small leaver, increasing the number of blades on his sickle, slashing the arm off the demon. He then rounded to Koga, but he kicked Yumichika down. Ikkaku tried to stab Kariya with his spear, but Karyia moved aside, so Ikkaku almost hit Yumichika, who was still on the ground. Yumichika yelped and jumped back.

"Opps." said Ikkaku calmly. Yumichika got up and held out his sickle. Then they both went at Kariya and Koga. The two had their demons jump in front of them, but Ikkaku moved to stab Koga's demon, and Yumichika slipped by the wind demon, going for Kariya, both falling down, never again to fight.

-character change-

The twin bounts smiled at their opponents of Love Aikawa and Rose Otoribashi. "This might be fun, what do you think Ho?" asked one.

"I think so too." Ban said. The two men shock their heads.

"Of all the fighters here, we end up with two children." Rose said in a board voice.

"We're not children, and wait until you see our demons!" said the one twin. Then two water blobs appeared behind them. Then they went at Love and Rose. The two vampires had to leap out of the way to avoid the blobs as they came to trap the two young men in water. Love smashed the one down with his black kanado (kinda like a club). One of the boys made a move to come forward, but Rose sent his gold whip at him, causing the boy to jump back.

"We need to either take down the boys, if they go down so will the demons, but it doesn't work the other way!" said Love in frustration.

"I know!" said Rose. They made moves towards the boys, but the two water demons covered Love. "LOVE!" shouted Rose in panic. He sent his whip, hitting the water and freeing Love. Love charged at the boys, but again the water demons cut them off.

"These things are really starting to tick me off!" shouted Love. Rose nodded in agreement. "I have an idea if your interested!" Love said. Rose nodded.

"They are so boring." said Ho as the demons went at both of them again. Love ran and moved to the one side of the water demons. Love tossed a small flint in the air, and Rose hit it with his whip, making sparks that forced the demons back, leaving the bounts open for an attack! Then they made their move, claiming victory!

-character change-

Mabashi and Sawatari stood facing Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba. "Come on Iba!" said Sajin as him and Iba drew their katana. Mabashi and Sawatari both had two demons come up behind them. One was a huge rock whale, the other was a tiny fox with a flower body.

"Just try, but my demon Riza is a hard one to beat, she can control bodies." Mabashi said. The two came at the demons, but the demons used that opportunity to find an opening and mount a counter-attack. The rock demon jumped and Sajin rolled at the last second, as it landed where he once stood. Iba slashed as riza came at him and tried to dig her way into his body.

"Your little demon can't control me if it doesn't enter my body!" Iba said with an air of triumph.

"Let me tell you something. Do you know why creatures of you fear us bounts so much? It's because we hunt every un-natural creature in existence." said Mabashi.

"But if we were un-natural, how do we exist?" asked Iba. In response, Mabashi sent his demon after him again. This time he was ready for it and cut it in half, causing it to disappear entirely. Mabashi was now defenseless as Iba made his move. Sawatari was about to go help, but Sajin punched down hard on his demon, causing it to fall unconscious entirely. Then he went for Sawatari. Both vampires stood as only survivors of the battle.

"Come on Iba, there are many fights to come, we have to help the others!" Sajin panted. Iba nodded.

**By the way, I asked my family for idea's that will make a vampire a great vampire, but they were no help as their best idea was dressing them up in Ostrich leather, if there even is such a thing! They sure are a creative bunch aren't they? Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you think! Sorry if it's not as unique as it could be, but I like their abilities and I wanted to keep some! The next chapter will have the better fights.**


	11. Chapter 11

Shuhei Hisagi faced Ryo Utagawa. The man smiled as he held out his gold whip, against Shuhei's kazashini. "You seem a little young, even for a vampire!" the bount said. Shuhei tried to ignore it.

"Kid!" he heard. He looked over to see Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai. Then their opponents of Ugaki and Maki Ichinose appeared. Ryo sent his whip at Shuhei, who dodged it. "This is interesting. He doesn't have a demon." said Renji.

"Do you really think I will lower myself to such a place where I will use such pathetic beings to do my bidding? Fools." Ryo growled. Ugaki's demon reached up with a giant hand to grab Renji, but Rengi turned and slashed at its hand. He turned to Shuhei.

"Be careful. We won't be too far away." he said. Shuehi nodded, showing he understood. Shuhei then turned back to Ryo. Ryo went to hit him again with the whip, but Shuehi dodged and pulled out both blades of kazashini.

"Interesting toy you have there." he said laughing at Shuhei's weapons. Shuhei flared at the weapons. 'I hate using this, but at this point I have no other choice.' Shuhei thought. He spun the one at Ryo, and he stepped aside. "Why would you just through a weapon away like that?" he asked. Shuhei then pulled back on the chain. Ryo turned to see the weapon coming straight for him, too late to fully dodge. It tore through his arm, causing him to shout in anger. He turned and hit Shuhei before he could react, the whip cutting into the skin of his arm, drawing blood not a second later. Shuhei gritted his teeth in pain, but continued to attack. He blocked the next whip attack using his left blade, and through his right, hitting Ryo in the same arm as before. Ryo moved in another direction and hit Shuhei again, this time across the back. Shuhei turned and through both weapons at him, holding onto the chain still. He dodged one, but the other struck his shoulder. Shuhei pulled back on the chain, causing the first to rip through Ryo's arm and the other to scratch him. "You sure are a nuisance aren't you?" Ryo growled.

Izuru held his blade up to face Maki as the two's swords clash. They collided again, and again, making it four times. Izuru then hit it three more times, causing the blade to fall to the ground. "I'm guessing that this is your weapons talent. No matter, I don't need a blade." Maki said. He then came at Izuru with a kick. Izuru blocked it with the blunt side of his blade, to get hit by the follow up kick. Izuru stumbled back a step before charging forward again. He punched Maki in the face while Maki punched him back. Then Izuru swung his sword, hitting Maki in the stomach with the dull side. Maki's body weight multiplied by two, forcing him down.

"You can't beat me." Izuru said. Maki swung a let out to trip him, but Izuru jumped over it. "Too slow." He said, bringing his weapon down.

Renji dodged the giant hand again, this time to come up to his opponent. "You made the mistake of having no fighting abilities of your own." Renji said.

"And you made the mistake of wasting time." he said, as the giant hand grabbed Renji. Renji struggled, but it was no use, he couldn't get free, then the hand suddenly let go, as Izuru cut through it. Renji nodded his thanks and slashed, the segments of his weapon spreading out and going for his opponent.

Shuhei got another hit from the whip, and tossed the one weapon again. This time, he ran with it, causing Ryo to forget the blade until it landed in his back. Ryo fell down. Shuhei didn't move, what should he do now? Renji and Izuru suddnely landed on top of Ryo. "Nice job kid, that's three more down. I suggest we go see if anyone needs our help now." said Renji. Shuhei nodded.

-character change-

Lisa Yadomaru and Nanao Ise stood side-by-side. Standing across from them was Yammy Llargo. "Come on Nanao." Lisa said, holding her spear with a ball on the end. Nanao held a katana in front of her. She nodded as they went at him. Lisa hit him hard with the ball on the one end of her spear, while Nanao hit him with her katana. The ball broke his arm and Nanao left a huge cut in his other arm.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" shouted Yammy. They both looked at him, surprised as he pulled out a katana of his own. Nanao moved forward to slash at him. He went to block, and Nanao held that pose long enough for Lisa to swing with her spear, but Yammy kicked Nanao away and cut Lisa. Nanao stood up. She removed her glasses, pissed now. Lisa smiled. 'I feel bad for this guy now.' She thought. Nanao and Lisa came at Yammy together, both bringing down their blades at once, each cutting a shoulder of his, causing him to fall back a step. Then Nanao slashed him across the chest and Lisa hit him hard on the chest with the ball. Yammy's rib cage collapsed and he fell down. Nanao put her glasses back on.

"Inpressive, you're learning a lot Nanao, Shunsui and Kensei would be proud." Lisa said.

"Do you really think I'm done yet!" came a voice. Yammy punched the ground where they both had been a second ago, leaving a huge crater in his wake. Both girls glared at him.

"How are you still alive?" asked Nanao. He gust grinned and punched where she was. Nanao slid unerneith him and slashed him across the back. Yammy turned to punch her again but Lisa hit him with her spear. Then he swung, hitting Nanao and sent her flying.

"NANAO!" shouted Lisa. She glared at Yammy. "Now you pissed me off!" she shouted. Then she hit him hard across the face with the ball of her spear, hearing a crack as his jaw broke. Then she punched him hard, sending him down. After that she hit him with the blade, keeping him down for good. Then she ran over to Nanao, to see Unohana and Orihime already there.

"Don't worry Lisa, she'll be fine soon." Unohana said with a smile. Lisa nodded.

-character change-

Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori stood facing Aaroniero Arruuerie. He had a white mask covering his face and held a trident weapon. Rangiku's was a katana while Momo's had prongs on hers. "This should be interesting." said the man. Rangiku and Momo glared at him. Then Momo swung her weapon, sending a fireball straight at the man. He dodged it, then turned to her. "What was that?" he asked.

"The prongs on my katana will strike the metal, creating a spark that will turn into fire when it hits the oil on the blade. When I swing it, it will send all the fire in the direction I swung it, creating a ball of fire." Momo explained. Rangiku smiled. This was new, she didn't have that technique when they spared last!

"Nice job Momo!" she said. The man chucked.

"Very impressive, but how many times can you do that until you use up all the oil on your katana?" he asked.

"That's my part!" Rangiku said, coming in for the attack. They came at each other, their swords slashing together creating sparks. Then Momo sent another fireball at him, Rangiku takiking advantage of his temporary blindness to slash at him, cutting across his body. He then stabbed out with his trident, hitting Rengiku in the side. She fell down, but Momo ran at him and sent another fireball at him. He dodged it, but Momo was able to pull Rangiku up and out of their enemy's way. "Thank you Momo." Rangiku gasped. Momo smiled.

"Don't worry Rangiku, we can win." Momo said. Rangiku nodded. Then Rangiku handed Momo something, then dashed behind Aaroniero. He turned to face Rangiku, not seeing the rope. Momo ran in the opposite direction, pulling the rope tight around his waist. Then they wrapped it around him again.

"What are you doing?" he asked them. Rangiku tock both ends of the rope.

"NOW MOMO!" she shouted. Momo sent another fireball, and it caught the rope on fire. The rope burned, and cought Aaroniero and his clothes on fire. "Are you alright Momo?" asked Rangiku.

"Yah, but I'm worried about you." said Momo pointing at Rangiku's wound.

"Don't worry, I can handle that." Came Orihime's voice as she came over.

-character change-

Chad brushed the hair from his eyes as he faced Zommari Rureaux. "So, you are the vampire of strength, your weapons are your arms that are as hard as steel. I wonder how they will do against real steel." Zommari said. Chad didn't say anything. The man came at him, swinging his katana at him. Chad ducked from it, then punched up, sending Zommari into the air. Zommari then appeared behind him. Chad's eyes were huge.

"How?" he asked. Then Zommari stabbed him in the back.

"How you ask? It's because of my superior speed. My speed is faster than any vampire of creature in the world." Zommari said. Chad glared at him, then pulled the katana out of him. He turned to punch Zommari, but he too dodged the attack and slashed Chad's leg, cutting down on his movement. He moved in another direction, this time aiming for Chad's arm, but his katana bounced harmlessly off. That was an opening Chad was waiting for, and he punched Zommari back. When Zommari was trying to regain his balance, Chad punched him again, sending him down.

"Superior speed does nothing if you get hit." Chad said quietly. He went to walk away, but Zommari came after him again. Chad turned and grabbed him by his shirt. He punched Zommari hard in the face knocking him out, then dropped him on the ground. "The garbage will be collected in an hour. Wait there." he said walking away.

-character change-

Grimmjow Jaegerjauez stared at his opponent. "What is this shit! I get stuck with a child!" he shouted. Toshiro had a vain pop in his head.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" he shouted. With that he drew his katana. "And now you're going down! Hyorimaru! I need your help again!" he shouted. A dragon of ice and snow appeared and swooped down by the boy's side.

"What's that?" asked Grimmjow.

"This is the spirit that had forged this sword. Instead of him leaving when I mastered his sword, he comes and assists me in battles." explained Toshiro.

"I see, that makes things interesting." Grimmjow said. Toshiro smiled and charged him. He had ice wings form on his back that allowed him to fly. "That sure is a surprise, I haven't seen many vampires today with wings anymore." Grimmjow said with a grin. Toshiro came down and went to cut him with his sword, but Grimmjow moved aside. Then the dragon came down at him. He moved back, only to get cut by Toshiro. He turned to the young boy, then looked at his cut. "I guess I underestimated you." He said, drawing his katana. Toshiro and him clashed, holding their weapons together, and neither giving up, then the dragon came after Grimmjow. He jumped back so the dragon passed by where he was. Toshiro then moved forward, catching his opponent by surprise.

"You can't win this." Toshiro said. Grimmjow glared at him, Then stabbed out with his sword. Just then, the dragon swooped down, encasing Grimmjow in ice, then the ice shattered. "You should of listened to this 'kid'. I'm going to help the others now." Toshiro said leaving.

-character change-

Kenpachi Zaraki stood with Yachiru Kusajishi on his shoulder. They looked at Nnoitora Gilga. "You don't look all that tough." Kenpachi said looking at the tall opponent who also had an eye patch.

"Send the child away. This is a battle field." Nnoitora said.

"Your point? This is my child." Kenpachi said, taking her off of his shoulder. Yachiru smiled as she pulled out her pink katana.

"I'm fighting too!" she said with a smile.

"Yah, but not much alright? If you get tired or anywhere near getting hurt, go sit down." Kenpachi scolded.

"OK!" Yachiru said with a large smile.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I cut her down." Nnoitora said.

"You won't get a chance." Kenpachi said. With that Kenpachi tock his katana in one hand and came at Nnoitora. The two clashed until Nnoitora temporarly pushed Kenpchi back. He then moved forward and slashed a cut into Kenpachi's chest. Yachiru leaped forward and gave a quick slash. Then she jumped away with a smile. That was when Nnoitora looked down to see a deep bleeding wound. She was strong for a tiny girl. Kenpachi was back on his feet. "Now you have me to deal with!" he said with a huge grin. He came at the tall skinny opponent, cutting him down easily as one arm was removed. Nnoitora tock his scythe in his other hand, bringing it down on Kenpachi, but he grabbed it, then slashed up cutting Nnoitora.

"Yah! Go Kenny!" shouted Yachiru, as she got bored and tock to the side lines. Then Kenpachi sliced Nnoitora down again. "Did you win?" Yachiru asked. Kenpachi nodded.

"Yah, lets go." Kenpachi said.

**So there it is! Sorry their not impressive, but I'm more excited for the next set of fights. They are the six that I've been wanting to write from the beginning. Hope you like! Thanks for reading up to this point!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tier Harribel stared at her two opponents. Yoruichi Shihōin and Soi Fon stood facing the blond woman. "So, the two of you are my opponents." she said. They both nodded. Tier pulled out her sword, which was the sharp outline of a blade. Yoruichi had no weapon, while Soi Fon's was a small dagger-like weapon that was on her finger. Tier then came at Yoruichi. Yoruichi waited until tier had pulled her hand back to kick her on the wrist. It caused Tier to drop her weapon, and the two to fight using their bodies. Yoruichi kicked Tier in the stomach, but Tier blocked it with her leg. Then Tier went to punch Yoruichi in the face, but Yoruichi blocked it with her arm. Next Yoruichi went for a pressure point, but Tier moved her body away so that yoruichi missed it by an inch. Tier then rolled to the side, kicking Yoruichi on her side, causing Yoruichi to flip, kicking Tier back. Yoruichi held her side for a second while Tier's hand was trying the will the pain away from her chest, where Yoruichi kicked her. The two came at each other again, with a kick that blocked each other, then Tier went to punch Yoruichi, but Yoruichi blocked the punch with one hand and punched Tier with another. Suddenly Tier let out a pained gasp, and looked at her arm to see a large red and black mark. "What is this?" she asked.

"My weapon is filled with a deadly poison. One hit isn't enough to poison you, but if I was to hit you twice in the same area, the concentration will double, killing you instantly." Soi Fon explained, holding up her hand so Tier could see the weapon.

"I see, that is an incredibly sneaky way to fight." said Tier.

"Soi Fon is one of my greatest assassins. She does what she was taught." Yoruichi said. Soi Fon's face glowed at the compliment. Tier glared daggers at them. Then she moved for her weapon, but Yoruichi cut her off. Soi Fon went to hit her again, but Tier moved at the last second so it only grazed her.

"Damn it! Stay still!" shouted Soi Fon. Tier laughed.

"It's going to be harder than that to keep me down!" she said. Then she laughed. "On top of that, that isn't my only weapon." She said, and retrieved a large weapon that was a large pata. Then she swung it, sending a searge of pressurized water at Yoruichi. She dodged it, but saw Soi Fon was still in the way. Acting quickly, she moved over to Soi fon and pulled her away. Tier frownd, that was a waste. She then swung again, sending more water. Yoruichi dodged that as well and moved up to Tier. There she kicked Tier hard, forcing her to drop the weapon again. The two then clashed for the second time. Soi Fon used this opportunity to stab he again with her blade. She hit her mark dead on, and Yoruichi jumped back as Tier fell.

"Lady Yoruichi!" said Soi Fon happily. She had done her job by keeping her superior safe. Yoruichi smiled.

"Thank you Soi Fon, that was an excellent job!" she said.

-character change-

"Hmm, well this should be fun. An old man like you must have pleanty of experience." Kisuke Urahara said looking at Baraggan Louisenbairn. Baraggan looked unimpressed with the complement. He looked over at Urahara and shock his head. He held up his large axe.

"Your complements leave much to be desired." he told Kisuke. Kisuke nodded.

"Yah, I know. Anyway, I guess we should get this show on the road." Kisuke said.

"Agreed." Baraggan said. Kisuke drew his katana, ready to face the idiot with a giant axe at any given second. "I understand that you and Yoruichi train all of the vampires that follow you assassination techniques." Baraggan said. Kisuke gave a shy smile.

"So you've heard about that huh. Yah, we are the assassination squad of the vampires." said Kisuke, suddenly all bashful. He pulled out a fan and waved it in front of his face. Baraggan watched him for a second, then had enough and swung his axe at him. Kisuke didn't move until the axe almost hit him, then at the last second, blocked it with his katana. The axe bounced back and almost hit Baraggan in the head. "Well that wasn't very nice you know!" Kisuke said.

"Stop talking and just fight!" said Baraggan.

"I see." Kisuke said. He put the fan away. Baraggan came at him with his axe, and Kisuke moved to the side so the axe continued down into the ground. With that, Kisuke turned and kicked Baraggan in the head, then tried to slash him with his katana as a follow up. Baraggan jumped back, pulling his axe from the stone ground. He looked at the blade, there was a crack in it. 'It can wait until after this battle' he thought to himself as Kisuke came back for another swing. He blocked the attack, then hit Kisuke sending him flying, but Kisuke turned so he landed on his feet. He looked up at Baraggan with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Baraggan.

"Me? Nothing." Kisuke said. He came after Baraggan again. Baraggan blocked his attack, but Kisuke wasn't aiming for Baraggan, and Kisuke's aim held true. The tip of his katana went straight into the crack in Baraggan's axe, forcing it to brake that half of the axe apart. Baraggan looked like he was ready to kill Kisuke. "That's better." Kisuke said with another smile. Baraggan swung the axe at Kisuke, but Kisuke moved aside so it would hit the ground. The sound of it shattering rang out through the whole cave. "Well, that can't be good." Kisuke said with a goofy smile as he came at Baraggan again. He kicked Baraggan in the face, then flipped him onto his back. Baraggan kicked up, getting Kisuke square in the stomache. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Kisuke admitted as he took a heavy breath. Then Kisuke kicked him in the head, after bringing his sword down.

"Kisuke." he turned to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "Come on, we have to help the others." she said.

-character change-

Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki stood facing Coyote Starrk. "I thought Szayle Aporro tock care of you archer. I guess that's why he's not here now." Starrk said. Uryu glared at him.

"That's right, it was you who defeated Uryu and Ikkaku!" shouted Ichigo.

"I'm curious archer, why do you help them? Did no one notice the extream difference between you and them?" Starrk asked. Ichigo looked over at Uryu.

"That's right! Uryu uses bows while the rest of us use blades! I never noticed before!" Ichigo shouted. Starrk and Uryu both looked at Ichigo like he was an idiot!

"Yes they noticed, that's why Kensei Muguruma tock me in." Uryu said. Starrk smiled.

"Apparently not everyone knows." he said. Uryu then fired an arrow at him.

"Keep quiet!" Uryu shouted. He fired another arrow at Starrk and in response he fired a bullet. Ichigo and Uryu dodged the bullets and tock cover.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo shouted.

"NOTHING!" Uryu shouted, facing Starrk, firing arrows. Starrk dodged the arrows, then Starrk fired at him.

"If you want I can explain." said Starrk.

"NO!" Uryu shouted, this time hitting Starrk with an arrow in the leg. Ichigo then grabbed Uryu's arm and pulled it away from his bow.

"I want to here it." he said. Starrk smiled.

"Did you know you're friend there was trained to be a Quincy?" he asked. Ichigo gave Uryu a horrified look.

"WHAT!" he demanded. Uryu sighted.

"You know what Quincy's are correct? They are an enemy of vampires, a human race that was some of the first vampire hunters that were supposed to wipe the vampires away. Their main goal was to destroy them completely, but I never wanted to be involved in it. My goal was to be a normal kid and stay out of it. Then when I was sixteen, a vampire attacked me and turned me into a vampire. When that happened I met Kensei Muguruma. He knew who and what I was, but none the less asked me to join his group. I've been loyal to the vampires since." Uryu said. Ichigo looked over Uryu, trying to decide to believe him or not, then a gun fire came. Ichigo moved, but forgot about Uryu, and it hit Uryu in the leg. Uryu pulled back his bow and fired at Starrk. The arrow hit him in the same leg as before. Starrk almost fell over. "Ichigo, I have an idea!" Uryu said. Ichigo looked him over. 'I used to trust him fully, but know that I know what he is, can I still trust him? No, it's still Uryu, I can trust him!' Ichigo decided.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Distract Starrk for maybe thirty seconds. I can take care of everything else." Uryu said. Ichigo nodded. With that he charged at Starrk, and Uryu disappeared into the shadows. Starrk fired his gun at Ichigo, who moved aside and came up to slash at Starrk, cutting him across his left land, causing him to lose his gun from that hand.

"Where'd the Quincy go?" he asked. Ichigo noticed that he lost his concentration for an instant. Then he glared the hunter down.

"He's not a Quincy anymore!" Ichigo shouted at him. Starrk gave him a sad look. 'I can't use the fact that Uryu is a Quincy to distract him anymore. Speaking of that Quincy, where is his? I know he won't run or abandon his friend, so where is he?' Starrk thought.

"Ichigo, get out of there!" came a shout. Ichigo was relieved to hear Uryu's voice, and jumped back, just as a blue arrow came at Starrk. Starrk jumped to the left to dodge it, then Uryu shot another arrow, it didn't hit Starrk, but it didn't miss its mark either. It hit a small bomb. The bomb went off, triggering four others, all of which surrounded Starrk, causing a huge explosion, leaving a deep crater in the stone. Ichigo look at Uryu with a surprised and impressed look.

"Nice job, how'd you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I know a little about bombs, not much, but enough to do that." Uryu said with a smirk. 'Yep, same old Uryu.' Ichigo thought.

"Come on, we need to help the others." said Ichigo with a smile.

-character change-

Kensei Muguruma stood facing Kaname Tosen. Next to him was Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake who were facing Gin Ichimaru, and lastly Shinji Hirako and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto faced Sosuke Aizen. "So, it all comes down to this. I see all of your subordinates have killed mine. They were useless anyway." Aizen said.

"You ordered a little boy's execution. I'll make sure you pay for that!" said Kensei to Tosen.

"I see, you can try, but I'll still kill Shuhei myself." Tosen said. Kensei glared at him.

"So, you think that you can challenge the three of us?" Aizen asked.

"They are an interesting group." said Gin with a grin. With that Kensei attacked Tosen. Tosen drew his katana as Kensei pulled out a hunting knife. Tosen blocked the attack when Kensei got a good slash in, then it healed! Kensei jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he shouted.

"You didn't know? We're vampires too!" said Gin with his trademark grin.

**What do ya think! I was planning on making Gin, Tosen, and Aizen as vampires from the beginning, but I had doubts about it for a bit there. I hope you like! Reviews are welcome, both positive and negative!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You didn't know? We're vampires too!" said Gin with his trademark grin. The world came crashing down on the others.

"What!" shouted Kensei as the others all arrived. Shuhei didn't bother standing on the side lines, he ran up to stand by Kensei.

"I wonder. Someone just came up beside you Kensei, it wouldn't happen to be Shuhei would it?" Tosen asked.

"Yes." Shuhei said forcefully.

"I see, well then, I will personally be the one to kill the boy." Tosen said. Kensei grabbed Shuhei and pushed him back.

"That boy is my responsibility. I saved his life and I was supposed to protect him, but I failed. He's like a little brother to me, and for that reason I will never allow you to hurt him again! You want after him, you'll have to kill me first!" Kensei said. Shuhei laid frozen on the ground. 'Kensei thinks of me as his younger brother! And he's going to fight Tosen-sama just to protect me!' Shuhei thought, standing up again. 'I'm not letting him fight this alone. He's like a brother and a hero to me too!' Shuehi thought, pulling out Kazashini. Aizen laughed.

"You think you can take us down? We're vampires too." Aizen said.

"Which makes what your doing much worse. How can you kill your own kind?" Yamamoto asked.

"All three of you are going down!" Shinji said.

"Not all three!" Rangiku shouted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean not all three?" asked Yamamoto.

"What she means is I changed sides long ago!" Gin said with his grin, as he slowly walked over to Rangiku. Now everyone was entirely lost. "You see, over a hundred years ago I met Rangiku. We were both human at the time and I saved her life, but Aizen was a vampire and attacked her. In response to the attack, I found who it was and vowed to kill him, so with Rangiku's help I became a vampire as well, assisting Aizen long enough so we can come to this war and I can help kill him." said Gin standing next to Rangiku. She leaned on her friend for support. "Then when we went over to Tosen's I met young Shuhei for the first time. Apparently Shuhei was the son of two people Aizen had killed when he was a young boy after an encounter with Kensei Muguruma. Figuring Kensei might feel some responsibility for the boy, he put the boy in Tosen's care." Gin continued. Shuhei froze, as well as Kensei. Kensei's world came crashing down.

"You used this boy to get to me! You BASTARD! You ruined a poor child's life, because you knew I felt responsible for the boy! I'll kill you both myself!" Kensei shouted. Shuhei's mind was in turmoil. 'So, they killed my parents because of that encounter with Muguruma-sama.' He couldn't fully understand. Immediately, Uryu, Lisa, and Mashiro were behind Kensei. "You three, keep an eye on the kid!" Kensei said. They all nodded. Uryu pulled Shuhei back, and Lisa pulled him into a hug. Shuhei didn't know what to do.

"I…I want to help!" Shuhei said pulling out of Lisa's arms. Uryu, Lisa, nor Mashiro made any attempt to stop him.

"Uryu, stop him!" Ichigo shouted. Uryu shock his head. "WHY?" Ichigo went to grab Shuhei himself, but Kenpachi grabbed him.

"Listen Ichigo, this is Shuhei's battle, probably more than anyone else's. Aizen used him to start this war, so let him finish it. This is more than a battle to protect his life. This is about his pride." said Jushiro. Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"Ichigo, he'll be fine. If it gets too bad, I'll step in." Uryu promised. Ichigo nodded and Kenpachi let go of him. With that, Kensei and Shuhei faced Tosen and Shinji and Yamamoto faced Sosuke Aizen.

Kensei went at Tosen with his hunting knife. Tosen blocked the attack, but Shuhei tossed the spinning weapon of kazashini at him. Tosen jumped back, narrowly missing the weapon completely. Then he went for Shuhei with his katana. Shuhei blocked the attack, and Kensei swung his knife, trying to hit Tosen with it. Tosen jumped back causing Shuhei to toss his weapons at him, pulling back on the chain, hitting Tosen in the leg with one. Then kensei swung his blade, and suddenly blasts of wind hit Tosen, cutting him on his arms and legs.

"What was that?" asked Shuhei in surprise. 'Oh yah, Shuhei still doesn't know that much!' noted Izuru.

"That was my ability, each of us great vampires have one. Mine is the ability to control wind currents and force them into blades by using my own. All the great vampires have an ability that we can relate to our weapons that give us unique advantages." Kensei explained. With that, him and Shuhei attacked Tosen together, but Tosen dodged the attacks, then grabbed Shuhei from behind, putting his katana to Shuhei's neck.

"Good bye, Shuhei Hisagi." Tosen said, but then he was knocked back by Kensei's attack. Kensei grabbed Shuhei and pulled him away. Shuhei glared at him and spun another weapon at Tosen. Tosen knocked it aside so it came back and landed in Shuhei's shoulder. Shuhei bit his lip, as to not shout in pain, and pulled the blade from his shoulder. Kensei looked to make sure Shuhei was alright, then he sent his air blades at Tosen, all cutting him before he could get away from them. Tosen then came at Kensei, cutting him across the chest, but Shuhei then slashed him with Kazashini and forced Tosen away from Kensei. The two clashed against each other again when Kensei came up and stabbed Tosen. Tosen fell down on the ground. Shuhei looked down on him, then started shouting!

"WHY!" shouted Shuhei. Tosen nor Kensei did or said anything, in fact, no one moved or spoke. "WHY! How can you… why would you…" shouted Shuhei, but he lost all words.

"Why would I sentence you to death? Because, you're a useless vampire. Why did we kill your parents? So we could use you to trigger this war! That's the only reason you were in my home. You're usefulness has ran its course, so now I will be the very one to take you down. That's all you were boy, a tool!" Tosen said. Shuhei didn't know what to say, but the same could not be said for Kensei. He punched Tosen in the face.

"He's not a tool! He's my little brother and you won't talk to him like that!" Kensei said. With that, he slashed Tosen down for good.

Aizen didn't move, then Shinji came at him with his katana. Aizen dodged the attack to have Yamamoto come at him with his katana. Aizen jumped back and slashed at the two again with his katana, but Shinji ducked from it, then slashed up, cutting Aizen's arm. Shinji then moved in again to cut Aizen's leg, but Aizen went to bring his katana down on Shinji's neck. Before it connected, Yamamoto's katana blocked it, saving Shini's life. Shnji was able to cut Aizen before he jumped back. Aizen glared at the two when Shinji came at him again. "Hold it!" shouted Yamamoto, Shinji turned to see what he wanted, to nearly be hit with a large inferno! Aizen was completely engulfed and consumed by the fire.

The vampires left the cave. Night was once again falling, as the battle tock all day. Kensei looked over at Shuhei. He looked like a small depressed child who lost their puppy. He exchanged a look with Byakuya, who nodded. "Hey kid, nice job back there!" Renji said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yah, you did a wonderful job!" said Izuru.

"You two, beat it, I need to talk to him." Kensei said, causing Shuhei to look up. "So kid… We have to all go back to our homes now. You can chose where you go now, so if you'd like to come back with us, your welcome to." said Kensei said. Shuhei thought about it for a second.

"Muguruma-sama, I'd love nothing more than to come and stay with you and the others, but… I decided I'm going to say with Kuchiki-sama." Shuhei said. Everyone turned to look at Shuhei in surprise. No one expected that! "I want to go back with Kuchiki-sama because I want to stay with my friends. They are the reason I'm a vampire. I really like Abarai-sama and Kira-sama and they continue to challenge me and help me become stronger! I will come to stay with the rest of you, but not until I've gotten stronger! I'm sorry." Shuhei said, looking down at the ground.

"What did I tell you kid? No one's going to hold your decision against you. We're all very proud of you and we all are behind you for your decisions." said Kensei. Shuhei's eyes shone with the praise.

"Thank you!" he said with a smile. Kensei looked over at Byakuya and Rukia. 'Take care of him!' he told Byakuya through his eyes. 'With my life.' Byakuya seemed to say back. With that the others all went their separate ways, leaving Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kensei, and their followers. Kenpachi left first.

"Take care kid, don't do anything dumb!" Ikkaku said with a smile as him, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru. Shuhei then went with Byakuya, waving good bye to Kensei, Uryu, Lisa, and Mashiro. Then Renji put an arm around him.

"Hey kid, that sure did surprise us!" Renji said.

"It's Shuhei." Shuhei said slightly annoyed. Ichigo and Izuru gava a soft laugh as Rukia stood beside them.

"Yah whatever. Come on, we still have stuff to do now." Renji said. Shuhei gave him a puzzled look, then Renji pushed him over. When Shuhei went to get up, Renji ran. Shuhei smiled and chased after him, Rukia and Izuru following behind, and Ichigo bringing up the rear. Byakuya shock his head. 'This is an interesting turn of events. The future will probably hold some interesting events. The Quincy's are getting stronger and now seem to be our biggest threat. The boy should be a good ally to help with that, but for now, I'll let them go.'

**What do you think! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks you all for reading and sticking around for the entire story. Thanks ladyyuuki16, yenwi, darkangle1992, gypsygrrl, and kurisutaru3000 for all the support!**


End file.
